The Woods of Fear and Pain
by SportyChick08
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!!! PG13 for torture
1. Chapter 1 Legolas

The Woods of Fear and Pain  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured and tortured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the man in the forest, but everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 1: Legolas POV  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I ran through the forest, Aragorn at my side. We were hunting down a group of orcs, but quickly losing them, for their pace was fast. I peered into the trees ahead of us, hoping for a glimpse of the foul creatures, but could see nothing. I slowed my run, and finally halted.  
  
"Legolas, we cannot give up hope," Aragorn said, stopping alongside me, "we can catch them."  
  
"They are too far ahead, and moving too quickly," I sighed," Our only hope in catching them is if we split up."  
  
"Well then we shall split up and search for them!" Aragorn cried, unsheathing his sword.  
  
I hesitated, but finally agreed, said farewell to my friend, and ran off into the trees, looking for any sign of the orcs. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
"Aragorn?" I questioned, turning around, but it wasn't Aragorn coming towards me, it was a wild looking man, with a gray stubble and grayish, long, wild hair. His clothes were torn and loose, and he stumbled instead of walked.  
  
"What's this?" He laughed, his voice scratchy and slurred, "A lost elf?"  
  
I kept my distance from the strange man, being very cautious and saying nothing. Before I could do anything, he lunged at me, grabbing my tunic and pulling my face towards his. His breath smelled foul, like alcohol, his teeth were yellow and crooked, and his skin was gray and wrinkled. I struggled against his grip, but he was strong for a drunkard. He laughed horribly, and started to drag me through the woods, but I threw him off, immediately grabbing my bow and aiming an arrow at his forehead.  
  
He only grinned. "Sure, go ahead and shoot me," He said quietly, "You can go, and I'll leave." Slowly I lowered my bow, but keeping it ready. Suddenly, he grabbed it and the arrow, and knocked me to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" I yelled, but he silenced me by stuffing a dirty cloth in my mouth, making me gag. "You're coming with me." He grinned, revealing those horrible teeth and dragging me into the woods. I unsuccessfully tried to throw him off again, until we reached a small clearing.  
  
The man threw me on the ground, but before I could get up and escape, he grabbed me again, throwing me up against a tree and tying my arms and legs around it tightly. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain, the thin rope dug into my fair skin, so tightly tied I couldn't move at all. I squirmed and fought to get free, but the more I fought, the more the rope cut and burned my skin.  
  
"Comfortable?" The man laughed again, gathering some sticks in the middle of the clearing and starting a small fire. I stared fearfully at the flames, wondering what this crazy man was going to do to me next. He removed the cloth from my mouth, leaving it dry and foul tasting, and walked back to the fire.  
  
"I never really liked Elves that much," He said, picking up a fair sized stone and throwing it into the fire, "Wait till I tell my friends I captured one!" He laughed, and dug the stone out of the flames with a stick.  
  
Still I said nothing, wincing as the ropes cut deeper into my arms and legs as I hung against the tree. Carefully the man picked up the stone, and slowly walked over to me.  
  
"This is what all Elves in Middle Earth deserve." He sneered, and pressed the stone onto my cheek. White-hot pain shot through my body, and I screamed in agony as the man laughed.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it Elf?" He chuckled once he removed the rock," Want to do it again?" he pressed the stone onto my face again, and I screamed one word at the night sky through the man's laughter.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
What did you think? I would appreciate reviews.. 


	2. Chapter 2 Aragorn

The Woods of Fear and Pain  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are separated in a forest, and Legolas is captured. Can Aragorn reach him in time, or will he be too late to save his friend? NOT SLASH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the man and the plot! Everything else belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Wilwarin: Ok, here's the second chapter, I'm glad you find the story interesting! Flashgriffin: Lol, it was actually fun writing the torture..anyway there's going to be a LOT more. Glad you like it! Kelly L.K: I'll write more, and I'll review your stories too. :) Nenwe: Thanks for reviewing, but since this is my story I'll make Legolas how I want him to be. Charlene: Glad u like it, I dunno if this chapter is all that exciting, but the next Legolas POV will be!  
  
Chapter 2: Aragorn POV  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I ran into the trees while Legolas ran the other way. I examined the ground, looking for an orc footprint or any other sign that they were there, but could find nothing. I searched for a while, losing track of time, unaware that the sunlight was fading, and stars were starting to appear in the sky.  
  
My head snapped up when I heard a scream of pain. It sounded like someone familiar.  
  
"Legolas?" I yelled, running back to where we separated, but of course, he wasn't there. I heard another scream; only this time someone was screaming my name. I knew it was Legolas, something was wrong; my friend was in trouble.  
  
I ran through the forest, searching for my elf-friend, listening for any sounds that might lead me to him.  
  
"Legolas!" I yelled, desperate now. I began panicking, ripping branches out of my way and looking around wildly. I didn't hear any more screams from my friend; the only sound I could hear was my heavy breathing and my feet pounding on the ground as I ran.  
  
What if he was dead? What if he's badly injured? Horrible thoughts flashed through my mind as I hopelessly searched for the elf. Soon it became so dark I could barely see my own hand in front of my face.  
  
I cautiously walked forward, trying not to run into a tree or stumble over a root. I had to find my friend; he was in danger. I felt my way through the woods, but how the Valar was I supposed to find him being blind? Suddenly, I stumbled over a long stick on the ground, and picked it up.  
  
"Of course," I whispered, and made a small fire, sticking the top of the stick into the flames until it started to burn. Using the stick as a torch, I made my way through the dense forest, hoping to find my captured friend.  
  
Soon, my weary legs finally gave way. I had to stop, I couldn't go on, but I had to find Legolas, I couldn't just leave him to be tormented to death. I shivered, but stood up. I was going to look for him until I fell dead.  
  
Breathing in, sword out, I ran through the trees, ready to find and help my friend.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I know, that was short, but review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3 Legolas

The Woods of Fear and Pain  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I love you!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Legolas POV again  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
The man laughed and threw the stone into the trees. I suddenly felt ashamed for screaming, I was a warrior, not a helpless child. The man went back to the fire, ignoring me completely and sharpening a stick.  
  
"Legolas!" I heard a faint shout in the distance, making my heart soar. Aragorn was looking for me; he knew I was in danger. The man froze, dropped his stick, and quickly stuffed the cloth in my mouth before I could respond.  
  
"Legolas!" I heard Aragorn shout again, only farther away this time.  
  
The man smiled. "Oh good, he's going away," He said, sitting down before the small fire. My arms and legs were starting to feel numb from the pain, and my cheeks still stung, but I ignored it, waiting for the man to fall asleep, but he never did.  
  
"You're too quiet," The man sneered, coming over towards me, "I need to hear another scream."  
  
He pulled out a small knife and made a deep cut on my leg. I gritted my teeth, feeling my blood seep down my leg and more pain as the man made another cut, but I stayed quiet.  
  
"Still not screaming, eh?" The man said quietly, "Well then that just causes more pain for you."  
  
He cut my other leg, letting the blood flow freely. I closed my eyes, praying the darkness would take me, but it did not. I would have to scream, it was the only way he would stop, but I was a warrior, pain didn't matter to me.  
  
Frustrated, the man gave up, sitting by the fire to think of what to do next. Suddenly, I had an idea, and starting whispering an elvish spell. I repeated it again, and finally, the man slumped into sleep. I smiled to myself, thanking Elrond for teaching me some useful spells.  
  
Slowly, using my elven skills, I untied the knot tying my arms, and then my legs. The ropes fell away, and I landed silently on the ground. The pain quickly came back, but I ignored it, quietly retrieving my bow and running off into the woods.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Don't worry, there's gonna be more torture.:) 


	4. Chapter 4 Legolas

The Woods of Fear and Pain  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers u don't know how much I LOVE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Another Legolas POV  
  
Ok, I would have done an Aragorn POV for this chapter, but I wanted to get to the good stuff..lol.  
  
Um, hi again, this chapter is has a TON of violence and is not suitable for kiddies, or maybe older ppl won't like it either, oh whatever, read at your own risk, and I mean it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness surrounded me as I ran through the trees. My legs were stinging horribly, but pain did not matter to me anymore. My pace quickened as I listened to the silence of the trees, ears and eyes fully alert.  
  
I immediately whipped around as I heard a twig crack. As my eyes searched for any sign of a man, I only spotted an animal of the forest. Sighing, I fit an arrow onto my bow, holding it ready for any signs of danger.  
  
As I jogged through the woods, I saw a large hole in the ground poorly covered by leaves and branches and smirked. This was the best the man could do? Nimbly I leaped over it, making my way through the trees once more.  
  
The silence pressed in on me, making me uneasy and hold my bow out steadier. My keen eyes darted around; what was going on? Suddenly, I could sense the man above me, and leapt out of the way as he jumped down, attempting to land on me.  
  
"Trying to run are you?" he sneered, lunging at me and missing as I leapt out of his way again.  
  
"You'll never take hold of me again," I said, speaking to him for the first time and aiming an arrow at his head. He stopped cold, staring at the readied arrow. Suddenly, he started to laugh, until it rang into the silent trees.  
  
"So you're going to kill me now," He said quietly, chuckling a little. I said nothing, but tightened my grip on the bow.  
  
"Go ahead, kill me," He sneered, "But I was going to let you go."  
  
"You lie!" I spat and prepared to shoot him, but my fingers wouldn't let go of the arrow. He just stood there, holding his hands up and not moving.  
  
"If I let you go," I said coldly, "You must leave Middle Earth forever, and never come back, not ever."  
  
"All right, I promise." He said with complete honesty in his face. Slowly, I lowered my bow, and he lowered his hands. Suddenly, before I could react, he grabbed my bow and arrow, flung them away, and tackled me.  
  
I kicked and punched him, making him roll off of me, but he kicked me in the ribcage, and I could feel some of the bones there break. I punched him hard again, but he grabbed my leg and with a sickening crack, broke the bone. I cried out, and kicked him with my free leg. Blood trailed from his nose as I punched him again.  
  
"You will never defeat me," He gasped, and with another sickening crunch, broke my other leg. I punched him in the face and quickly crawled over to where my bow and arrow lay.  
  
He came up behind me, but I turned around and aimed the arrow at him. He stopped dead, and backed away hands up.  
  
"You can't kill me," He sneered, "You didn't last time when you had the chance." I gritted my teeth in pain and anger, and released the arrow. It hit him in the chest, making him stagger and breathe heavily.  
  
"You, I will."He croaked, and with great effort, grabbed a medium-large rock and cracked it against my head before falling over himself. Pain nearly blinded me, and blood flowed from the wound. The last thing I knew was the man falling to the ground, dead, and me laying on the ground, white- hot pain running through my body, then closing my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh, that was the hardest thing I've ever written, poor Leggy!!!! = (  
  
Please review, next chapter is definitely Aragorn POV! 


	5. Chapter 5 Aragorn

The Woods of Fear and Pain  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Aragorn POV again  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Dawn came, and still I searched for my lost friend. I didn't know why, but my heart kept telling me he was the other way. How could he be, I searched over there! i You didn't search enough in that direction, /i something told me.  
  
"Where is he?" I shouted at the sky, "If you can tell me I didn't search enough, just tell me where he is!" But nothing came. Frustrated, I kicked the ground and turned the other way.  
  
I didn't find him until night had fallen again. I was walking, until I stumbled over a body in the dark. Horrified, I knelt down, trying to see if it was Legolas. The person had an arrow sticking out of its chest, and my heart stopped.  
  
"Legolas, oh please no." I whispered. I felt around for a stick, and finally finding some, I made a small fire and lit the end of the longest one. Bringing it close to the body, I realized that it was not Legolas I had stumbled upon. It was a man, a wild looking man, with filthy hair and ragged clothes.  
  
I pulled the arrow out of his chest, examining it closely. It was one of Legolas's. He must be around here then. Frantically I searched for my elf friend, and soon found him lying not far away.  
  
I gasped in horror. He was unconscious, and looked like he had been beaten brutally. Both of his legs were broken and had several deep cuts, bruises covered his body, it felt as though some ribs had broken, he had two severe burns on his face, and there was a horrible wound on his head. Blood was flowing freely from his body onto the ground.  
  
"By Valar, what did he do to you, Legolas?" I murmured. I had to take him to Rivendell, Elrond would be able to mend him. One thought suddenly struck me. How was I supposed to get him there? Horseback would be too dangerous for him, and I certainly wouldn't be able to carry the elf all the way there.  
  
I suddenly heard shouts. The man's friends, they were looking for him. I had to get Legolas out of here. Quickly, I made a sheet of pine needles and branches, and laid the elf on it. I would have to drag him out of the forest, or at least out of harm's way. The shouts were coming closer.  
  
Grabbing onto the branches I pulled. Legolas, being an elf, was thankfully very light, so the branches slid easily over the ground. We were soon far away from the body of the man, but suddenly I heard angry yells. The man's friends must have found it. My pace quickened. They'll start searching for the killer, wanting revenge. I stopped. Dragging Legolas would do no good. I would have to risk riding on horseback. I whistled loudly, and soon heard pounding hoofs coming closer. The horse stopped at my side, and carefully, I lifted the limp elf onto its back, climbing on behind him.  
  
I urged the horse forward, and we rode through the trees, bouncing slightly with the animal's movement. I prayed it wouldn't be fatal to my friend. With a sudden burst of light, we sped out of the forest. Legolas moaned softly.  
  
"We're almost there, my friend," I whispered, spurring the horse forward. Rivendell slowly came into view over the mountains, and we rode through the gate as the palaces loomed over us. I jumped off the horse, gingerly lifted the elf into my arms, and burst through the door to Elrond's Palace. 


End file.
